


Advice

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Gen, Magic, amiable mentor, wary student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria gets hurt, but she rises again. It's admirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

The hiss of pain was soft, but expected. He let out a quiet reassurance, not truly heeding the words. Patches of skin showed pink with rejuvenated growth, even cleansed so it would scar but that was better than the alternative. One hand still lingered over the exposed area of skin, eyes studying the curve of his ward’s side. He knew that part of their pallor was due to loss of blood, part from the cast of magic slowly sinking deeper- past the surface and into muscle and sinew.

“Are you certain a potion would not have sufficed?”

Pale light flickered between his fingers, his palm, before fading away entirely. Purple hair rustled as she shifted, arm slung across her chest to keep the shirt borrowed from her sibling out of the way. He drew back, blue irises meeting violet and beneath his veil he let himself smile. “For a quicker recovery, perhaps. It is better to take time to heal properly when it is allowed.”

A furrow appeared in between her brows, corners of her mouth turning down. He held her gaze, waiting for the question readying itself in the slope of her shoulders. Really, were these young ones so wary of him?

“Perhaps I should learn the healing arts myself then. Save money and time that way.”

The older man tipped his head in thought, approval evident in the way he studied the healed wound, now little more than new-pink skin. “It would be to your advantage.” A tanned finger lifted, catching her gaze before more words passed her lips. “Would you do this for yourself, or to assist them?”

Her expression shuttered for a moment, violet eyes not seeing him as he waited for her response. He said nothing, the sound of their fellows speaking from the other room filling the quiet. Once settled, her eyes cut to him with a new-found determination; a light not unlike that of her brother’s when he pledged their trio to the cause of the Wild Rose. “Both. I am still learning the bow and they can keep their swords for the time being. And,” she softened at the edges, “if something happens then the burden will not fall to you alone.“

Something in his bearing must have caused her to misunderstand, as she rubbed her arm and chose to look at the floor instead. “We sounded foolish before the Princess- I know that. We must seem like children playing at adulthood.” Maria pinned him with her gaze now, jaw set and dropping her arm to rest by her side. “But I will hold my own, as will they.”

He didn’t chuckle, though he guessed amusement filtered through in his expression. “You are brave, and young. Wishing to protect is but half the drive it can take to learn and grow.” A muffled call drew his attention, and hers, words becoming more distinct as the largest of their companions arrived at the door to announce dinner.

Her face easing with a fondness he was growing accustomed to, he stood as she did and listened to their gentle banter as they walked.

_Brash, protective, wild and young_ , he decided. They might make it yet.


End file.
